Sun Mother and Daughter Bonding with a Sentry
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: AU. Equestria Girls. Flash will suddenly find himself in a relationship with not just his girlfriend Sunset Shimmer, but also with her mother Principal Celestia as this will turn into a threesome love for the Sentry boy. FlashxSunsetxCelestia. Lemon. Threesome. Bonding.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mother Sun's Inner Desire**

During the afternoon, with the sun setting turning the blue sky into a crimson red color. A woman is sitting on her chair as she picks up a cup of tea, not too hot though not too cold either, taking a sip enjoying her favorite flavor but she seems to be sad for some reason.

The woman has pale-like rainbow colored hair, wears a gold-color jacket, purple pants, and gold high-heel shoes. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

Her name is Celestia Shimmer, the proud Principal of Canterlot High and a good mother.

She looks after the window of the backdoor, seeing the red sky seem to have made her sign in a sadness tone and look the other way at picture frame on a counter-drawer.

It is a picture of Celestia smiling with a young girl with red and yellow stripe hair and light blue-green eyes, and a man though his face is cover from the shine light, but you can still see the smile.

"(It's been over 10 years since my husband's death, I've tried my best to raise our daughter, helping her become a fine young woman.)" Celestia thought still remembering the day her husband died.

The day still bring her down her spirit a bit, but she knows well than to let that get in her way as she lives on her life happy and peaceful so as long as her daughter is doing well. There have been some tough times for mother and daughter though they managed to pull through as they face both good and bad times. Though she has been feeling lonely for some time now and maybe want to meet someone, but worry that no one would want to go out with a old woman like her, there is also the face about her daughter's boyfriend.

"(My daughter, Sunset Shimmer is coming home for summer vacation with her boyfriend, but I worry that whenever I look at him, I see my husband in him.)" Celestia thought as her eyes shake a little and clutches her chest where the heart is.

 **(Days Later)**

"You okay, Miss Shimmer?" A boy asked, snapping Celestia out of her thoughts.

He's a young man with blue hair and pale-amber skin color. He wears a black hoodie and a white shirt underneath, there's a blue shield with a lightning bolt one sleeve to the shoulder, blue jeans, and white-red shoes.

"Oh, yes, Flash Sentry, and please just call me Celestia, we're not in school and you're going to be a Wondercolt Senior on top of that." Celestia stated, not wanting to be formally to each other.

"Well then, you can just call me Flash, it was nice of you to let me come here to spend my summer with Sunset. I gotta say, thinking of graduation make me feel like a nerve wrack." Flash admitted.

"Trust me, I nearly felt the same on my graduation when I was about your age, but it was still a great day that makes me feel I have grown so much throughout my life." Celestia said remembering her days in high school to today.

"Yeah, we sure had our fun and all. You know, they say that every end is a new beginning." Flash said before drinking his cup of soda.

"Did you get that from a movie or something?" Celestia asked teasing a bit.

"Hey, they hold true meaning and you know it." Flash smirked playfully then the two share a laugh together.

Flash took out his phone, looking at the time.

"Man, Sunset sure is enjoying her time with the girls!" Flash said, knowing how Sunset loves to spend time with the Rainbooms AKA the Mane 7.

"Yes, those girls have been together ever since they first came to Canterlot High as freshmen, though it was only five at the time and…" Celestia paused with a worry look.

"…Sunset used to be bad." Flash finished the sentence, both look back at the time Sunset became an obsesses popular girl who also bullied others to get what she wants.

"I don't know how things have gone wrong back then, but I'm glad the girls were able to help her, and I'm surprise you haven't broken up with her before then." Celestia smiled.

"Well, I didn't want to lose hope for my love and I'm glad to be right about it." Flash said still remembered how relief his heart felt back then.

Celestia just set her tea cup down on the table, but she accidentally set too far on the edge and the cup leans off the table and shattered into pieces upon impact.

"Oh, dear!" Celestia gasped, that was her favorite cup.

"Here, let me help you." Flash offered as he kneels down helping his principal picking up the broken cup pieces.

As they each pick up their own piece, their hands suddenly find themselves on top of one another and the two stares into each other's eyes. Celesita and Flash kept looking like they see each other's souls, feeling something weird within themselves, like hours have pass when it has only been seconds, and lean their faces closer to each other without realizing it. When Celestia felt her lips touch Flash's even by the slightest, she quickly pulls away while covering her mouth with her hands and her cheeks blushing red.

"Flash, I'm… I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just…" Celestia embarrassed.

Flash is also embarrassed by that sudden moment, and yet he also felt something else about this, something inside is telling him that it felt… good even though it's wrong. Flash thought about this feeling, it's just like how it felt whenever he's with Sunset and the two shared kisses together except it's with Celestia now. He didn't know what's going on with him, but right now he suddenly feel the urge to kiss Celestia and do some more with her, he has Sunset as his girlfriend, but he just couldn't shake the feeling off.

Without warning; Flash grabs Celestia on the cheeks pulling her face closer and smack his lips onto hers as the school principal's eyes widen and feeling her body frozen up from the sudden action done by her former student. Celestia struggles to pull away from Flash, but his grip on her was too strong to break free and the feeling was too great to resist, after a few minutes Flash finally let go.

"Flash, you can't just do that! You have a girlfriend and I'm her mother, so…" Flash cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

"I know, it's wrong on some levels, but I can't help it; I guess deep down I've always felt this feeling towards when I first laid eyes on you." Flash confessed shocking Celestia.

"I wanted to ask you out and be closer to you, but I also knew it may never work out, until I've met Sunset and my heart felt completely… or at least I thought it was." Flash said scratching the back of his head.

"Don't get me wrong, I still love Sunset, like, a whole lot of world-love and all, but I now I feel that's only one part of the love and the other part… is you." Flash said.

Celestia did not know how to respond to this, she has always see Flash as a gentle young man who likes to have fun with his friends and enjoys the time of his life as anyone would live out their life, including the fact he's dating Sunset. Now, shock with this realization Celestia suddenly feels her heart beating fast, a bit faster than normal, and the kiss did feel good that she want to feel it more. Celestia then pulls a smile as she places her hand on his cheek, getting his full attention on her.

"Let's go to my room." Celestia whispered in his ear.

The two got on their feet and made their way upstairs to Celestia's bedroom, thinking they can clean up the broken cup later, leading him to the door and the two enter together as Celestia slowly close it.

 **(Warning: Lemon/Sex, Scroll down if you don't want to read it)**

Celestia walks toward Flash as he moves around and embrace her from behind and his hands grabs her large fleshy melons making her moan, Celestia turn her head to Flash for the two to kiss while his hands start groping her breasts for a while then moves under the shirts to feel them in the flesh. Celestia moans more in the kiss as she can feel her breasts being squeeze and moving around a bit, they did this for a few minutes until they separate for air.

"Why don't I give you a better view." Celestia said seduce, taking off her jacket and the shirt throwing them in the floor, she even took off the pants.

Celestia now stands in front of Flash wearing nothing but her yellow-gold lingerie making Flash blushes red than she is and his heart is beating fast too.

Celestia walk backward to the bed not taking her eyes off the blue-haired boy and went crawling to the certain of the bed in a sexy pose as she motions her finger giving him the 'Come here' signal with a calm yet erotic smile. Flash slowly make his way to her while talking off his own clothes save for the boxes and finds himself being on top of her face to face.

"Go ahead, play with them as much as you like." Celestia said.

Flash kiss her for a few second before going down to her breasts, he gentle taps them a couple of times and starts moving them around more freely now that the clothes are out of the way, Celestia moans with a smile feeling so good from Flash's touch. Flash think it's time to kick it up a notch by pulling down the bra fully exposing the largely beautiful orbs as they bounce freely. Flash now begun to fully free his principal's large breasts, bigger than his hands as he squeezes them and pushing them together making Celestia moan more then louder as he starts licking them, even in between.

"Oh, Flash, your tongue feels so good! Please, you can be more rough with if you want." Celestia suggested, he didn't need to be told twice as he starts moving, squeezing, and pulling them hard making Celestia groan and moan in pleasure.

Celestia bit her lower lip trying to keep the moaning volume low but knew she couldn't keep it in for long when Flash came up to her face and immediately press her lips on his as she wraps her arms around his head and neck. Together in this position, they can feel their bodies getting hotter and begun sweat a little as Celestia wrap her legs around Flash's waist not wanting to let him go. Flash's hands are still on her breasts groping them the best he can as the kiss became more passionate by the second then they push their tongues toward each other and then some.

Celestia has never felt such feelings before, like she's more than alive or something better, not since her husband had dominated her like this except with Flash it's even better and her body wants more Flash than ever before. She can feel something hard rubbing against her underwear onto her pussy.

Celestia could feel her body building from her pussy as it's about to burst at any moment, then she moans the loudest she could in the kiss while tighten her hold on Flash which he didn't mind. Soon, the two new-lovers calm down and separate their lips as they look at each other with some lustful and peaceful thoughts.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

"Hmm, I can see one of the many reason Sunset took a liking to you, you got the magic touch." Celestia complimented.

"Yeah, well, I've actually done this a few times with Sunset, so yeah." Flash admitted embarrass then they chuckle a bit.

 _SPLASH_

Flash and Celestia heard something splashing on the floor in the room, they slowly turn their heads to the door hoping it's just cup of watering tipping over and dropping water on the floor, but they know it wasn't that because there is no cup of water in the room. What they saw at the door shook the very core of their being: a girl standing at the door she opened with a gasp-shcok and disbelief look on her face.

She has light amber skin, moderate cyan eyes, and seems body-fit of a normal person. She wears leather jacket with silver buttons; a raspberry shirt underneath, a skirt with orange, white-yellow, and raspberry stripes, and long black boots with raspberry flames from the foot area to the midway of the boots. Her breasts are H-cup.

She wasn't just any other girl, she is Sunset Shimmer; Flash's girlfriend and Celestia's daughter. And they knew that they're in BIG trouble now that she's come home and seen the deed, wondering what Sunset will do now even though they might already know.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I've decided to do another Flash Sentry Love story with two women this time, Principal Celestia and Sunset Shimmer as mother and daughters in this story which is also an Alternative Universe from the original EQG Universe.**

 **Flash and Celestia has certainly gotten themselves in a special moment together, being almost completely naked in bed, then Sunset burst in shock to see two people she cares about having affair with each other. What happens next? You'll have to wait and see on the next chapter.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Daughter Sun Joins in the Fun!**

Flash and Celestia felt like they're frozen in fear, still naked (except Flash is still wearing his boxers) in bed while staring shock at Sunset Shimmer standing in the open door of the room seeing her boyfriend and her mom fucking each other in bed right before her eyes. The drink she had in her hand drop to the floor spilling the drinks around her feet as the splash got their attention earlier.

"…Mom…Flash…?" Sunset shocked feeling loss of words.

"N-Now, now, Sunset. This… this isn't what it looks like!" Celestia panicked waving her hands in defense. Flash facepalm himself knowing it was pointless to lie to Sunset at this point.

"You and… Flash, in bed together, naked." Sunset said still shock.

"Look, Sunset, I know this is bad and all." Flash tried to think of a good explanation, though the only thing he can think of is telling Sunset the truth.

"Bad, I come home wondering what was the strange moaning and I find my mom fucking MY boyfriend!" Sunset said getting angry walking towards the bed, getting close to the edge and glaring at her mom.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Sunset shouted in rage.

"Sunset, I'm sorry, I…" Celestia stuttered, trying to find the words, Sunset cut her off as she made her way to the bed up close face-to-face.

"You know I wanted to take my relationship with Flash to the next level, but NO you just had to beat me to it!" Sunset said angry.

"You were even okay with it when I asked you the other day!" Sunset blurted.

"Yes, I know, it just…" Celestia looked down, feeling ashamed for hurting her daughter.

"…You know Flash is the ONLY guy for me, right?" Sunset asked sitting on the bed in front of Celestia.

"Ever since dad, I felt that I was going to lose you too, like finding another man in your life and leave me behind. Plus, you were always busy with work more than usual that you never spend any time with me anymore." Sunset said as tears began to drip to the sheet from her eyes.

Celestia knows that too, she been using work as an excuse to try keeping her mind off the death her husband hoping to move on, but she didn't realize at the time that she was also keeping distance between herself and Sunset until it was too late. Because of her not being there for Sunset, she became a bad girl who looks down on others and getting what she wants by any means like cheating for the Fall Formal and being feared by everyone in Canterlot High. She blames herself for the person Sunset became back then and couldn't do anything about it.

"I let out my frustration on everyone at school, I was the worst person in the world until I was realized my mistake and made up for them. I'm even more glad that Flash stuck by my side even I was bitch." Sunset said, look at Flash with concern look on his face.

"I realize that I wasn't alone, I have my friends and Flash and you, even though you won't be around for me anymore." Sunset said.

Celestia felt bad even more now, knowing how hurt it must've been for Sunset to bear over the years trying to take on the world by yourself. Celestia gentle wrap her arms around Sunset by the neck and pulls her daughter close pressing her face between her massive boobs, this caught Sunset by surprise as she could feel her mother's warmth of her body.

"I'm sorry, I was aware of the things you did back then, but I did nothing because I feared you would hate me more and never see me as a mother anymore. And now, I've done something to hurt you even more. I'm a terrible mother." Celestia stated as a small tear form from her right eye.

Sunset was shocked to hear Celestia saying all those things about herself, she smiles knowing it wasn't her fault for the actions she caused.

"No, you're a great mom, I was just a bitch who didn't know better and I don't regret being your daughter." Sunset confessed, making Celestia feel happy as she starts to cry tears of joy.

Flash smiles at the mother and daughter bonding moments, happy to see them working things out together. He looks out the window to the crimson sky thinking that everything is going to be okay and better from this day forward, he also thinks that Sunset's father would be proud of his wife and daughter knowing they're happy.

"So, you ready to give yourself to Flash?" Celestia asked.

Flash knew where this is coming from as he sees Sunset looking at him with an embarrassing smile while blushing seeing him still almost naked in bed like her mom. Sunset look at her mom in the eyes and nodded, knowing now it's the time her to get in with Flash wanting to have same fun he had with Celestia earlier.

Soon, Sunset took off all her clothes except her bras and underwear standing in front of the bed.

"Wow!" Flash said.

"Don't stare too much, it's embarrassing." Sunset said looking away trying to hide her blushed face.

"There's no need to be embarrass about, you're a thing of beauty like your mom. Maybe more." Flash complimented making Sunset smile a bit, he grabs her chin bringing her face to his and press his lips onto hers as she kisses back.

 **(Warning: Lemon/Sex Scene Start, scroll down to skip it)**

The kiss felt heaven for couple, like all the worries and stress Sunset had is melting away. They wrap their arms around each other feeling their expose skin; Flash's is strong and firm while Sunset's is smooth clear, they couldn't get enough of each other as their bodies begun to heat a bit too. His hands find their way to her butt giving them a good squeezing, playing with them a little while as Sunset moans during the kiss.

The kiss lasted for over one minute and a half until the two separates for some air from the intense looking at each other with lustful looks on their faces. Flash reach his hands to her bra patting and groping them a bit making Sunset moan a bit, then he moves on to removing the bras freeing her huge breasts as they bounce of their freedom seeing the nipples makes him turn on too. He starts by gentle tapping them and grabs them feeling that they're bigger for the palm of his hands, feeling like they're squishy balloons as he begun playing with them while Sunset moans from the touch as his body began to act up.

"Wow, you're boobs feels more amazing than I imagine!" Flash said as he presses them together making them look bigger.

"I'm glad to hear that, must've gotten some practice from mom." Sunset moaned and jump in surprise as Flash pinches the nipples pulling and twisting them.

"Yeah, and your moan is just as beauty too!" Flash commented, that's when he got the idea.

"Sunset, why don't you go sit down with Celestia." Flash suggested.

Sunset didn't need to know why as she already knew that Flash has thought of fun way for her and Celestia to enjoy Flash's groping touch together, she walks to the bed and sit right next to her mom. They decided to make things more interesting by pressing their breasts together.

"Come on, Flash." Sunset said lustfully.

"We're waiting." Celestia winked.

Flash gladly walk up the girls settling himself on the bed behind the girls, he wraps each arm around their waist and start groping their breasts with more intense feelings into it squeezing and stretching them hard making the girls moan louder than before.

"Oh god, Flash, it feels so good!" Sunset moaned.

"Aahhh, my breasts are feeling strange and I love it!" Celestia moaned. She hasn't felt this good since her late husband, and his touch was nothing close to Flash's.

Flash keeps on squeezing and stretching the breasts as he felt that heaven on his mind feeling the massive-large fleshy orbs in his hands, never would he have thought about seeing himself groping huge breasts of not just his girlfriend but also her mom and principal of his school on the same day. He couldn't be happier than he ever felt before, gets to have two girlfriends without any problem proud to see them willing to share him together.

Flash sometimes switches from Sunset and Celestia back and forth to grope their breast more and doing both girls as well. The nipple to begun to become harden stretching a bit longer making Flash twist and stretching them too.

Then Sunset and Celestia started to feel something strange in their bodies, mostly in their breasts.

"Whoa, mom, I feel something strange from breasts." Sunset informed moaning.

"Yes, me too... it feels like I'm about to cum!" Celestia said feeling as though she's reaching her limit like earlier.

"Cum? Like from our pussy?" Sunset asked as she rubs her legs together.

"N-no, this feels… different." Celestia said.

Soon enough as Flash squeeze their breasts more, something started to come out of the nipples in the form of white liquid slowly making its way out as sweat then squirting out like a water squitter or something.

"Wh-what, what is this?" Sunset asked shock.

"I think it's… milk!" Flash said.

"Milk, coming out of my nipple! But how?" Sunset asked, knowing how breastmilk works back in health class.

"Neither of us are pregnant, although I haven't been milked in years when Sunset was a baby." Celestia said as she moans louder as Flash continues to grope their breasts squirting more milk out.

"Oh man, this is becoming more erotic than I imagine!" Flash commented, feeling the milk dripping down to his hands.

"They feel cold, but they also feel nice like wet-hand lotion!" Flash grinned before his latches the nipples into his mouth as he squeezes them spurting out more breastmilk inside. This causes the girls to feel a sudden jolt of pleasure making lustful faces.

"Double-Wow, they taste Awesome! I can't tell whose milk it better as they're mixing in, but both are great as far as I can tell!" Flash said while drinking the milk from both girls.

"Ah, Flash, your mouth feels wonderful!" Celestia moaned happily.

"I didn't think we would get into something like this, but I'm glad we are because this is great!" Sunset moaned throwing her head back.

Flash stop drink the milk after a few slurps removing his mouth from the breasts then start pressing the erotic nipples together while forcing more milk out from the pressing.

"I can feel Sunset's nipples against mine, it feels good!" Celestia moaned.

"I can feel it too, with the milk coating our nipples!" Sunset moaned.

The girls started feeling their limits coming up soon from their breasts like they're about to blow lots and lots of milk out, then Flash gave one last major squeeze with the nipples press against each other more and the milk started squirting like holding the water in from the running hose as they moaned pleasurably together.

Celestia and Sunset lean onto each other as they pant rapidly trying to catch their breath.

"Well, I think I'm satisfied for the time being." Flash said looking out the window seeing the crimson sky is slowly turning dark.

"Wow, this was the best things I ever had the pleasure of doing with you, mom." Sunset said cuddling her cheek on the top of Celestia's breasts.

"Me too, sweetie." Celestia smiled.

"Well, I think there's still something you two can do together." Flash said getting the girls' attention.

"Oh, want us to put on a show for you?" Sunset asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, Sunset you lay down and Celestia will be on top. You'll be drinking each other's milk." Flash laid out the idea. Consider he couldn't chose which milk is best, he thought the girls might judge themselves.

Sunset and Celestia look each other with smiles on their faces accepting this without a second thought; Sunset lay on her back and Celestia stands on all four over Sunset with her breasts press against her face not that she minds. They soon start drinking each other's breastmilk feeling the warm liquid entering their mouths, the unique flavors hitting their taste buds while moaning.

"Sunset, your milk taste wonderful; warm and fresh." Celestia said moaning while still drinking.

"Yours too, mom, your milk is so sweet. I can't get enough." Sunset moaned.

They kept on drinking until their bodies started acting up meaning they are about to hit their limit with their breasts cumming.

"Oh, Sunset, your mouth is going to make my breasts cum!" Celestia moaned.

"Me too, let's cum together!" Sunset suggested as they took few more slurps of their milk and they scream in pleasure together as their breasts squirt milk like a sprinkler.

 **(Lemon/Sex End)**

Flash is seen sleeping on the bed with Sunset on his right and Celestia on his left, neither of the girls felt like moving after the intense pleasure they been through today and he believe they deserve a good rest. Knowing that now things will never be the same again, and it going to be great for the three of them.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, looks like Sunset got in on the fun with Flash and Celestia together getting the experience she longed for and more than she hoped. It was also a surprise that she and Celestia are lactation after a good groping session from Flash, and perhaps maybe more in future chapters. Now their life is off to a big start of pleasure.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Pleasurable Morning**

Flash is sleeping peaceful having going through the whole night after having some great sex time with his girlfriend Sunset and his newest MILF girlfriend Celestia, and surprisingly discovered that they both can breed from their breasts which was very delicious to him. The sun rises from the horizon shining down its rays upon the neighborhood singling a new day has started and Flash is about to get a great wake up call.

Flash felt something soft and heavy pressed against his sleeping head smoothing themselves making groan as he starts to wake up from his slumber, he slowly open his eyes a bit blurry for a second then became clearer to see both Sunset and Celestia. Both in their everyday clothing and with their shirts being lifted over exposed breasts.

"Oh look, he's waking up." Celestia noticed

"See mom, told you this will get him up and about." Sunset said proudly.

Flash smiles, glad to see his girls doing great and can tell they woke not too long ago before him.

"Morning girls." Flash greeted before letting out a small yawn.

"Hey there handsome, ready to start the first day of our summer vacation?" Sunset asked with a lustful smile.

"You bet I am!" Flash answered with confidence in his eyes.

 **(Warning: Lemon/Sex Scene Start, scroll down to skip it)**

"That's good to hear, how about we start with some milk?" Celestia said sexually as she held her breasts toward Flash's mouth.

"Awesome! I just can't get enough of your milk!" Flash complimented before grabbing the massive breasts to massage them first.

Celestia moans feeling very good from her breasts the way Flash is using his hands right now, being a little rough with the squeezing and pulling them far for a few moments until milk starts squirting out of the erotice nipples. Flash cupped the right nipple in his mouth while he gropes the other one with his right hand, he squeezes down his teeth on the nipple to squirt out the milk into his throat making Celestia moan louder and switch to the other nipple repeating the method.

"Oh Flash, you mouth feels so good on my nipples, it's driving me crazy!" Celestia moaned feeling the tensions all over her body.

Flash switches between the two large boobs for a while until he decides to take it all in by pressing the nipples together soaking them in the breastmilk a bit and sucks them both inside his mouth hard and gulps the milk through his throat pretending he hasn't drank anything in days. This caused Celestia to moan louder than before standing above Flash on all four while her body is screaming in joy of pleasure from having her breasts grope like this.

Meanwhile, Sunset is mastubting herself from watches her mom getting pleasure and being milked like a cow on a farm as she gropes her breast with one and rubbing her finger inside her underwear to the pussy with the other. She hopes that she'll get her turn soon or else she'll go crazy.

"AHH! Flash, I think... I'm gonna cum from... my breasts again!" Celestia warned between her moaning.

"Go ahead… I'll… take it… all!" Flash declared while sucking in more of her milk.

Flash squeezes the breasts harder this time to get more milk out of her as the principal can feel she had just reach her limit as he clapped his hands between the massive orbs bringing out more milk out as he drinks them all as some of the milk drips on the bed sheet. Celestia screams as she cums from her breasts as she arches her back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Damn it, I can't take it anymore!" Sunset said growing impatient, she pushes her mom off of Flash and stands on all four above him.

"Sheesh, you could have at least be more gentle." Celestica winced, pulling down her shirt over her breasts.

"Sorry mom, but My breasts have been feeling swallowed up for some reason!" Sunset explained feeling her boobs getting swore.

"It must be your breasts getting more milk inside, that happens to me when you were still a baby." Celestia said knowing that feeling.

"Well then, lucky for you I got plenty of room to drink more milk." Flash smirked.

"Then what are y-AAAHH?!" Sunset's sentence was cut off by the moaning when Flash starts sucking her milk out.

As Flash sucks both nipples he move his hands towards her wide hips and reach for the sexy buns giving them a good squeezes making Sunset moan more as the jolt of pleasure zaps towards her brain making her like this even more.

"Flash, you naughty boy! Going after my butt while milking me, I love it!" Sunset pleased, wanting Flash to keep doing this more.

"My, my, you certainly have become quite a slut." Celestia teased.

"I… I can't help… it! This feels… so good!" Sunset panted then moans louder as Flash start moving his head around with her breasts stretching them a bit and spank her butt causing her to yelp.

"Flash! Spank me again!" Sunset begged, he did just that making her feel more good than ever before.

He spanks her a few times that made Sunset jumps a bit from both the milking from her breasts and the spanking giving her a new experience of pleasure like this.

Flash pulls his hands back to squeezing her breasts to release more milk than just using his teeth biting on the nipples, getting the feeling Sunset will reach her limit soon and decided to finish this by squeezing Sunset's breasts the hardest he can.

"I'm about to burst! Flash, be sure to drink it all, don't leave a single drop out!" Sunset moaned.

Flash bite the nipples harder causing a sudden jolt of pleasure throughout Sunset's whole body as she is about to burst.

"I'm cumming! FLASH!" Sunset screamed as she felt her breasts bursting out more milk into Flash's mouth.

 **(Sex/Lemon Scene End)**

Sunset felt her body trembling like she's about to fall on top of her boyfriend at any moment now, she does her best to keep herself up over Flash.

"Okay… I think it's time… we get some breakfast now." Sunset suggested, feeling a little relax from all that milking.

"Yeah, though I think I want to skip the milk for today." Flash said, consider he already had some milk from the girls as they laugh.

 **(Kitchen)**

After Flash finished giving himself a shower and putting on some new clean set of clothes he packed just in the case he stayed over at the Shimmer's home he walks downstairs heading towards the kitchen to see what Celestia and Sunset are cooking today.

"(Man, yesterday sure was crazy and I don't regret it one bit. Because I have two girlfriends that I love equally and they love me in return!)" Flash thought smiled proudly.

He was worried at first about making love with Celestia that could cause Sunset to hate him and her own mother, but thank goodness that it never happened and know that this is only the start of their love adventure.

Just as he enter the cooking room, his eyes widen of seeing his girlfriends' naked butts and back as they are cooking some eggs, toasts, mini pancakes, and bacon. He can tell that they are completely naked except for the apron on their front sides.

"Whoa!" Flash said shock and amaze.

"Like what you're seeing?" Sunset asked, swaying her hip back and forth then wink at him.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, why don't sit at the table and enjoy the view." Celestia suggested sexually.

Flash smirks thinking he has a better idea than just sitting down. He walk towards the girls slowly as he raises his hands groping-motion then wrap his arms around the girls grabbing their breasts in his palm.

"Flash, you beast!" Celestia commented gasps.

"I told you… that he couldn't… resist!" Sunset said knowing this would get Flash turn on again like at the bed.

"Well, it's your fault being so sexy and beautiful mother and daughter!" Flash stated as he gropes them hard.

"Could you at least let us finish making breakfast?" Celestia asked moaning.

"Sorry, it would seems my hands refuses to let go." Flash chuckled as he continues to grope them.

"You know… I can finish the rest on my own. Maybe you can serve us some milk." Sunset hinted, Flash nodded knowing where she's going with.

"Fresh milk, coming right up!" Flash said like a cook at fast-food restaurant.

Flash drags Celestia from the kitchen with a cup in his hand walking towards the living room couch and they sat together with Celestia sitting in front of Flash. He rubs the nipples and squeezes a bit seeing some of the white liquid coming out.

"Wow, even after all that milking earlier you still have plenty to go around." Flash commented squeezing it more making the Sun mother moan.

"I guess it takes a special man to make me milk more than I ever did." Celestia complimented turning her head facing his and they kiss with their tongue twirl against each other.

Flash place the cup on the table and have Celestia bend above with her breasts right on top of the cup and her hands on the table to help with her balance.

"Alright Celestia, Sunset wants your milk for breakfast, so I hope you're ready." Flash said.

"Anything for my precious daughter." Celestia said softly.

Flash presses the hard nipples together and squeeze them down into the cup which already caused to the milk to come out, he squeezes the breasts hard to make more milk come down filling up the cup while Celestia moans in pleasure. She never thought of seeing herself to be milk by her daughter's boyfriend who also became her boyfriend too, it was like a crazy dream she's been living except from feeling her breasts being groped and milk coming out are telling her this is all real. And she was loving every single moment of it wishing that this would never end, and something tells her that she may get her wish.

Flash continues milking Celestia, taking his sweet time feeling her smooth naked body sitting on him despite having his clothes on his body remembers how her skin feels from the experience he had last night. Soon, the cup became completely full of Celestia's milk overflowing towards the nipples and all the way to the top.

"You know, I think Sunset likes your milk more than me." Flash said helping Celestia keeping her balance as she feels a little weak from the milking.

"To be honest, I also like hers too." Celestia smiled.

Soon, Flash and Celestia went back to the kitchen as Sunset finished setting the table with breakfast freshly made ready to be eaten. Flash hands Sunset the cup of milk before everyone sit down on their own chair and enjoy the wonderful smell of the food that's right in front of them.

"Wow, everyone looks great!" Flash commented seeing how Celestia and Sunset cook today.

"Thanks, now let's dig in!" Sunset said as everyone got to eating their breakfast as she drank the cup tasting Celestia's milk.

"Man, I don't think I can live without having these every morning!" Sunset sighed in joy.

Celestia drank her cup of milk tasting a familiar flavor instantly knowing that while Flash was milking her for Sunset. Sunset was milking herself a cup for her mom, somehow knowing that she too loves her daughters milk more than regular milk too.

"You know, I think we should stick with these kinds of milk from now on." Celestia said smoothly rubbing her breast with her hand.

"My thoughts exactly." Sunset agreed.

"Yeah, especially with my milk having both taste yours in one cup." Flash grinned before drinking some more of his milk before eating some eggs.

"We thought you deserve something special after helping us realizes what we really want from each other." Sunset mentioned as she and Celestia hold hands together.

"It's gonna be rough being in this threeway relationship." Flash stated.

"Yes, most people may find this to be strange and unplease seeing an older woman like me hanging out with a couple's affairs, especially when I'm the mother of that couple." Celestia concurred, feeling worry of what people like think of her being in affair with her daughter's love life.

"How about for now, we keep this a secret though I think it's safe to tell the Rainbooms about this." Sunset suggested, knowing her friends can keep a secret about this.

"And we should also inform Luna about this too since she is your sister and aunt." Flash added, figure adding a family member to know about it as well.

Celestia thought about this carefully, knowing her students and her young sister will support them through every step of the way. She knew Sunset and Flash are right about trusting them.

"Alright, at least there are some people we can trust." Celestia nodded.

"Great! Now let kick things off with a toast: to our love and the start of the best summer vacation we're about to have together!" Sunset proclaimed raising her glass.

"To us!" Flash raised his glass.

"Hehe, to us!" Celestia chuckled, and they all clapped their cups together promising to have the best summer and to always be together through the rest of their life.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Flash, Sunset, and Celestia certainly had a great morning together waking up full of milk and sitting down eating breakfast together as well. And that's only the start of their summer-love adventure and much more as the three lovers about have a great time enjoying the exciting summer season and cuddling each other too.**

 **Let's see how the other Mane 7 and Luna will take the news about the Principal now dating both her daughter and Flash. As Pinkie Pie would say: it's going to be a dozy!**

 **Pinkie: You said it, Saiyan!**

 **Whoa! Pinkie? How did you get here?**

 **Pinkie: Your bedroom door was open. Also I can break the fourth wall like my pony counterpart.**

 **Oh yeah.**

 **Pinkie: Can't wait to make my appearance in this story with my friend! And Perhaps more.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Hangout with Friends at the Mall**

It has been three days since Flash, Sunset, and Celestia have started off their three-way lovers relationship right when summer vacation has just begun for everyone in Canterlot city, all the fun activities they'll have planned like going out for a swim at either the beach or pool or a lake and maybe playing some outdoor games like disc throwing or playing video games inside. Everyone do all those things every summer with friends and families each trying to make remarkable, unforgettable memories as for the three loves, this summer will be something they'll never forget and so on through other days.

Right now, Flash and Sunset are standing at Flash's car as he used his key to unlock the doors while Celestia stands at the front door to see them off.

"Be sure to call us if you need anything while we're at the mall." Sunset said to her mom.

See, Sunset got a call from her friends that they want to hangout at the mall together and she thought it would be great since she hasn't seen them in three days after the last day of school consider she's been spending more time with Flash and mom doing sex and some other stuff, though mostly sex. Flash decided to come too since he has nothing else to do and his two friends have other plans for today, plus he wanted to tease Sunset a bit while being around with her friends the Rainbooms and watch her struggles to keep herself under control.

"Don't worry, Sunset, I'll be fine on my own. You two just have fun with your friends." Celestia reassured that she'll be okay as she decided to stay in the house for today.

"And Flash, when I said "fun" I don't mean the kind of fun we do here." Celestia stated with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Relax, I won't do anything to Sunset while we're in public… much." Flash said, thinking of a few fun ideas as Sunset rolls her eyes before getting in the passenger site.

"See you in a few hours!" Flash bided farewell before sitting in the driver site and driving the car off at the mall.

Celestia waves goodbye to them until she can no longer see the car and walk back into the house as she closes the door behind her.

"Now, what to do by myself for today?" Celestia asked herself, thinking of some way to keep herself occupied.

She tried watching some TV though there weren't anything on for her to watch, except maybe that funny show about barnyard animals talking and walking, doing crazy stuff together like throwing parties and driving a lady crazy. She then got an idea, turning off the TV, and walk up the basement to find some things that were left up there as she searches around.

"Come on, they must be here somewhere." Celestia said, worry that she might have threw them out by accident. She looks around some more until she spotted something at the back corner.

"Oh, there they are!" Celestia joyed that she found what she is looking for, some gardening tools and a big bag of fertilizer.

"I remember how my husband used to love gardening, he even had a job at the green house near the flower shop. He does some in the backyard." Celestia recalled the times her husband would love to care for the plant life.

Celestia carries the stuff upstairs and out to the backyard, seeing the wide-open space seeing nothing but grass and not much flowers as they're used to be. Ever since her husband's death, she tried tending the small garden herself for a few weeks, but she felt some pain and sadness in her heart and decided to not do it anymore. Now she intends on continuing the garden with new hope in her heart thanks to the help her daughter and Flash for making her feel whole again and know that her husband is watching over them as the garden will be a reminder of both the bad and good memories including new ones.

"Alright, let see if I remember how to do this correctly." Celestia smiled as she steps outside to begin gardening.

 **(Canterlot Mall)**

"Okay, they said to meet them at the smoothie bar." Sunset remembered the text she read from one of her friends that said where to meet them.

"Cool, I heard that got a new flavor on the menu and wanted to try it out." Flash mentioned, curious of what flavor it is.

As they walk together then suddenly something fast and pink pops up right in front of them out of nowhere making the couple jumps of surprises.

"Hey, guys!" The pink girl greeted.

"Sheesh, Pinkie Pie, you almost gave me a heart." Flash breathed in and out slowly.

This girl known as Pinkie Pie, has really puffy pink hair, like cotton candy, her skin is pale-pink, and has light-blue eyes. She wears a short-sleeve blue jacket and a white shirt with a pink heart, a long pink skirt with three balloons on the right side, and long pairs of sky-blue boots with pink bowties. Breasts sizes are J-cups.

"Do you really have to do that every time we meet?" Sunset asked.

"Oh no, not all the time, only when it's funny!" Pinkie giggled.

"Well, you always certainly know when to make the weirdest things into something funny." Flash chuckled.

"That's me, and nice on using the line from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Saiyan." Pinkie winked at the fourth wall.

Flash and Sunset, and everyone in the whole town, never understand why or how Pinkie can do things that would be physical impossible like she's a living cartoon character, but they all didn't care much going with the saying "Pinkie is just being Pinkie" and not questions her abilities.

"Come on, the others are waiting at the table." Pinkie gestured them to follow her to where the other Rainbooms are sitting at.

Walking to a table with a group of girls are sitting together talking and having some drinks of smoothies together.

"Guys, they're here!" Pinkie announced.

"About time, I was getting bored of waiting here." A high, confident girl said.

She has moderate cerise eyes and rainbow-colored hair. She wears a blue jacket-shirt with lightning bolt on the sleeves and a white shirt with a rainbow-colored lightning bolt coming down from a cloud underneath, very dark-blue skinny jeans with rainbow lightning bolts on each leg, red and blue shoes with a yellow lightning bolt on the side and rainbow wristbands. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"It hasn't been that long Rainbow Dash, at they're here now." A girl with a country accent said.

She wears her trademark cowboy hat on top of her blonde hair, her skin is pale-grayish amber, and her eyes are moderate sap green, also 3 freckles on her cheeks. She wears a small red vest that let her belly expose and V-shape view of her cleavage, blue pants with little lines, and long brown boots with three apples on one side each. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

"Come on, Applejack, I just want to get the fun started." Rainbow Dash said impatiently.

"Applejack is right, darling, you can't just rush things like with the art of fashion." An elegant girl stated.

This girl seems to be most style of fashion than her friends; long spiraling purple hair, white skin, and moderate azure eyes with beautiful eyelashes. She wears a sleeveless blue dress with a short skirt, purple belt with three diamonds buckle, some more diamond design on the skirt, and jewels on the neck area; purple skirt underneath. Purple heel shoes with diamond studs, and two golden wristbands. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Rarity is right, sometimes it's worth the wait for the things you want." A girl said in a low tone said, though everyone can hear her.

She pale-pink hair with a butterfly hairpin, pale-yellow skin, and moderate opal eyes. She wears a light-blue dress with pink stripes on her shoulder and blue stripes on her arms, and three butterflies on one side: one has pink wings, the second has raspberry wings, and the third has white wings. Pink belt on the waist, and pink shoes with ribbons tie around her legs. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"Very well said, Fluttershy, and now are last two friends are here for now we can enjoy the day together!" A girl with glasses said.

She has long dark-blue hair with purple and raspberry, and violet eyes. She wears light-sky blue shirt with two buttons on the neck part and a raspberry bowtie, dark-purple long skirt to her kneecap with sparking stars on one side, long purple boots with pink socks fold-up on the top, and black shoes. Breasts sizes: FF-cup.

"Indeed, we can, Twilight Sparkle, any idea on where to start?" Sunset asked.

"Well, smoothie as you can see. I got two for you guys." Applejack handed Flash and Sunset the smoothies.

They took the smoothies and slurp the frozen drinks through the straw then their eyes widen of amazement.

"Wow, is this the new flavor?" Flash asked, feeling his taste like they are screaming for more.

"Yep, they are a mix of watermelon, blueberry, strawberry, and" Pinkie slurped her smoothie and spoke again. "tangerines!"

"Wow, the smoothie bar really outdid themselves for this summer." Sunset impressed as she slurps on her smoothies.

"Yes, the tingling sensation from the smoothie has somehow given me some new inspiration for my fashion line!" Rarity awed like her eyes have become twinkling stars.

This gave Flash an idea of how he could tease Sunset without getting caught by the Rainbooms as he and his two girlfriends want to tell them later probably in a week or two, he slowly moves his hand behind Sunset's back down below the waist and squeezes his hand on the plump ass causing to yelp while sucking on her smoothie fast and her cheeks to turn red.

"Wow, Sunset, you must really love this smoothie flavor if you're sucking it fast like that." Rainbow commented.

"Hehe, yeah, just can't get enough this-OUCH!" Sunset winced as her brain is hurt from the brain-freeze for sucking on her smoothie too fast.

"Okay, I say we hit the arcade next, I want to get the highest score on that Olympic game." Rainbow excited.

"Sounds like a plan to me, right, Sunset?" Flash asked with his hand still groping Sunset's butt.

"Y-yeah, I would b-be nice to enjoy from games!" Sunset said, trying to resist the urge to moan from Flash's hand.

"Great, now let's go!" Rainbow Dash 'dashed' off to the arcade.

"I see what you did there." Pinkie giggled.

"Oh, for apple sake, that girl is more hype than a cheetah having too much sugar." Applejack said before walking after Rainbow and the others follow her.

"Sheesh, Flash, this is the "fun" you wanted to do?" Sunset smirked at Flash.

"I just wanted to see how long you can hold yourself together from my touch." Flash explained playfully.

"Oh, it's on now, Flashy-boy!" Sunset accepted this as a challenge.

And so, it has begun with Flash teasing Sunset's body as she tries her best to keep herself under control from the sweet pleasure of his feeling his hands touching her like he does for the pass three days at her house.

At the arcade, Sunset goes for the basketball game first wanting to shoot some hops and Flash stand closely behind her making sure no one is noticing as he grabs on both butt cheeks making her yelp and silently moans to not make a scene. The groping on her ass is making her basket shooting very difficult as she only got a few balls in, but the rest the ball just either hit the hoop ring or the wall the hoop is hanging on to. Next they went to play the car racing game, Flash sits on one of the game gesturing Sunset on sit on top of him, she sat on his lap as she does the driving though felt a jolt of pleasure from Flash Jr growing from within the pants and rubbing against Sunset's panties to her temple making this a little difficult to focus on the race. At the skee ball machine, Flash moves his hands quick enough to spank Sunset's butt making her yelp and somehow rolling the ball into one of the holes with the highest scores winning lots of tickets. Then came to motorcycle game where Sunset drives and Flash sits behind her while wrapping his arms around with both palms on her large boobs as she tries to fight off the moaning though couldn't help but blush and her breasts were almost leaking milk as Flash doesn't grope them to much for the others to notice.

After the arcade, the group ate lunch together at the food court before they decided to go shop from some clothes which pleases Rarity as she gets to try on some new fashion style that just came out this season and hoping the others would try them on too, especially the new swimsuits, though Flash has some other ideas like giving Sunset a very, skinny string-line bikini or two. It was embarrassing for her, but she tries them on none the less only for Flash to see and they look very sexy on her as they were put on a little tight to squeezes the breasts a little and up on the pussy part. To Flash, it was a sexy fashion reserve only for him and Sunset enjoys seeing Flash's reaction of seeing her in these lewd bikinis as she tries other swimwear while doing different sexy poses like sticking her heart-shape butt out to give him a good view and move her front side to side for her breasts to wiggle. They decided to buy few of the ones Flash picked out for her, and Sunset bought some of the normal yet beautiful-looking ones so that her friends wouldn't get suspicious.

Next, they go to the music store as the last store to look at some CDs of their favorite music group and songs like Rainbow Dash being into rock n' roll and Applejack likes country music of both old and new ones. Fluttershy likes some soft music that are only with noises of a waterfall and all kinds of wild animals' calling, Pinkie is into hip-hop and fun kids' songs, Rarity prefers the classic like an opera and such, and Twilight likes to hear beats and songs that involve science and sci-fi. Flash and Sunset are looking through some CDs to find some music they can listen to together including some for Celestia, and Flash smiles hearing the beautiful soft, struggle mutter from Sunset as he gropes her right breasts. Feeling Flash's hand on her butt and boobs all day today has been driving her crazy and wanted him to pleasure her so bad but couldn't not with her friends around though feel like she'll get it soon.

Hours later of having fun together, the Rainboom and Flash have decided to call it a day as it is 5:46 pm thinking they have hanged out at the mall a little longer than they planned, but believes to be a great day for them and thanks to all that shopping at some of the other store, they are now fully prepared for more summer fun.

Flash and Sunset bid farewell to the girls as they get into the car and drove off back the Shimmer house, with the girls no longer around Sunset sighs deeply sliding down her sit a little.

"Nice job, Sunset, you managed to hold yourself off for the entire day." Flash smiled, congratulating Sunset.

"Are you kidding me! Do you have any idea how much I wanted to just pounce on you? I had to buy six pairs of underwear for the ones I wet during the day. And my breasts have been feeling hurt from all the milk that has build up inside." Sunset listed of complains as her held up her breasts making them jiggle a bit.

"Don't worry, tonight I'm gonna give you the pleasure you deserve for your hard work." Flash grinned.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it." Sunset smiled lustfully as the car drives into the "Sunset." Pun intended.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Flash sure had a fun time hanging out at the mall with his girlfriend and her friends while having his own kind of fun teasing Sunset all day, it certainly was a great time for the whole gang to come together as they say in one of their music videos: friendship is a lifetime! And that includes the strong bond of love of a mother and daughter sharing the same wonderful man.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Making the Sun Mother a Woman of Sentry!**

We see Celestia just finish pouring water on the flowers of the garden that have grown beautifully like how her husband used to do them back in the old days, even though they're not in full bloom yet she can tell they're coming along quite nicely and when they fully grown the garden will be just as beautiful as the one her husband did. Whenever she feels like gardening, it always set her mind to a peaceful state like all the stress and worries have been soaked back into the ground like how life started since the beginning of time. It also reminds her of times when she would help gardening with her late husband, the smile on his face and how silly he acts when talking to the plants always brought her to a laugh even the time when he tried to perform a rain dance.

Yep, gardening has been a very good hobby for Celestia as a way to carry on the good memories of him in her heart and in the flowers too. Although, she's been doing some things other than just gardening, like she looked at the handle of the small garden shovel in her hard her mind as it starts reminding her of something and rubs it on her pants between the legs making her moan a little like that time she had sex with her husband. They loved each other so much, they would have more sex sometimes on weekends or more days even when Celestia was pregnant with Sunset before she was born.

"Oh, honey…" Celestia moaned as the memories starts flowing in her mind, and as the memories flows in Flash in her mind too remembering the first time they shared their love time together.

"Flash, please… fuck me!" Celestia moaned, having a wild fantasy of herself in bed with Flash on top of her and ready to push his dick in her pussy then fucking her brains out.

She pushes the handle harder in her pussy with the now wet underwear and pants in and her free hand move on its own like it's acting on instinct as it grabs onto one of her breasts then gropes it hard while she pretend it's Flash's hand making her feel pleasure with his magic touch.

"Aaahh, Flash!" Celestia called out and her pussy cum of her love juice, wetting her pants more and the grass.

Celestia soon calm herself down sitting herself up realizing what she just did to herself causing her cheeks to blush like crazy and quickly hid the stain part with her hands while looking around to see if anyone was watching that. Thank god, she let out a sigh of relief as there is no one from both side of the neighborhood or anyone heard her moaning, it would've been weird if they saw her like that though she wouldn't mind if the ones were watching was Sunset and Flash.

"It would seem my body is starting to beg more of Flash than just touching and milking my breasts, and I can't seem to hold myself back anymore." Celestia realized how much she wants Flash to fuck her, to claim her as his woman. Maybe she'll have a talk with him later.

"Hey mom, you got a sec?" Sunset asked, calling out to Celestia from the backdoor.

"Hello Sunset, I just finished watering the plants, so I got some free time." Celestia answered as she got herself up on her feet.

"Good, because Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash wanted to go see this stun show at the edge of town and they asked me to come." Sunset explained.

"Sounds like it's going to be dangerous and fun, especially for Rainbow Dash." Celestia commented.

"Yeah, I'm probably gonna be home late, so I don't want you and Flash to wait up for me." Sunset said.

"Thank you for the heads up, just make sure to let us know when you'll be hone because I don't think Flash could go a day without you being next to him." Celestia stated with a teasing smile and Sunset chuckles.

"I wouldn't worry about that, he got you to keep him company and he also has a big surprise for you too." Sunset mentioned.

"A surprise, what kind?" Celestia asked curious.

"Can't say, he said something about changing things up a bit though not very specific, but he hopes you'll love it." Sunset said.

"Oh, I'm actually looking forward to this surprise!" Celestia excited.

"Great, see you probably tomorrow." Sunset said giving her mom a goodbye kiss on the lips before leaving the house heading to Pinkie Pie's place.

"Bye sweetie, have fun at the show and make sure Rainbow Dash doesn't try show them off!" Celestia bided farewell.

"Can't promise on that!" Sunset responded as she rides on her motorcycle off house.

Once Sunset check that her mom is out of sight, she quickly made a sharp left turn to a corner of a street and took out her phone to text Flash.

Sunset: Mom is all yours now, make sure her pleasure her really good.

Flash: I will, and thanks for giving us the privately. You sure you're okay with this?

Sunset: Don't worry, I want mom to feel special to take your first. Besides, when you take mine it'll make it more special for me.

Flash: Okay, see you later.

The scene zooms out of the phone screen showing Flash waiting at the front register inside the Sugarcube Corner sweet store as he put his phone away in his pocket just in time for Mrs. Cake to come with a pink box placing it in front of him.

"Here you go, Flash, that'll be five dollars please." Mrs. Cake said.

"Thanks, I hope Miss Celestia will like this." Flash paid the baking woman with a five-dollar bill.

"Trust me, this Celestia's favorite cake and once she has a bite, it'll take her taste buds to happy town!" Mrs. Cake giggled.

"Glad to know, you and the family have a good summer!' Flash said as he leaves the store.

"Cake, check. Looks like everything is all set for the dinner plan." Flash smirked, everything is going exactly as he planned with a little help from Sunset and now to do the rest tonight.

 **(Later)**

"Thanks again for helping with the kids in the hospital, Celestia." Nurse Redheart thanked as she just drove up to Celestia's house dropping off her old high school friend.

"No problem, helping and playing with those kids remains me of how Sunset was like when she was a little girl. Besides, how could I say no to them when some couldn't go outside on summer." Celestia recalled the time when Sunset was a little girl having fun together.

"Hey, maybe next time when I call you, we can hang out for fun instead of work!" Redheart suggested.

"That sounds great, see you later!" Celestia said before closing the car door and wave goodbye as Redheart drove off home.

Celestia kept waving until she could no longer see the car and walk to the house, opening the door with her house key and walked inside seeing the lights on meaning Flash is home.

"Celestia, is that you?" Flash called out.

"Yes, just got back from the hospital." Celestia responded.

"I'm in the kitchen, I got something you'll like for dessert." Flash said.

Celestia sat her purse on the couch while going to the kitchen wondering what Flash got her, then she squeals exciting as her eyes widen when she sees something she hasn't laid her eyes on or taste for a long time.

Sat in the middle of the table is a delicious, glittering cake with rainbow-like colored frosty that matches her hair color and slices of oranges on the top in the shape of a sun

"Is that…?" Celestia paused.

"A Celestial Rainbow-Sun cake, you're not dreaming, I had Mrs. Cake make one for today." Flash explained.

"Is this the surprise Sunset told me about?" Celestia asked smiling as she zip to the table on her chair.

"Well, half of the surprise, but for now let's enjoy ourselves some sweets!" Flash sat down and hold up a spoon.

"Don't mind if I do!" Celestia said before starting to eat a piece of the cake and squealed louder than anything Flash does with his band practice.

Flash had some piece of his own enjoying the cake, but Celestia ate the rest faster than he could realize seeing what Mrs. Cake meant about hos much Celestia loves this cake, which was an idea the late Mr. Shimmer made to have the cake woman make such a great cake. And after a while, the cake is finally gone as Celestia and Flash put down their spoons while wiping their mouths with napkins.

"Hmm, thank you, Flash! The cake is as awesome as I remembered!" Celestia sighed in joy.

"Glad you like it, because now we can get to the second part of the surprise." Flash smirked.

"And what would that be?" Celestia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Flash said getting up and gestured a finger a Celestia which she obeys exciting.

She follows Flash upstairs to the bedroom feeling her body is getting excited and once they enter, Flash closes the door gently and turn to Celestia.

"Celestia, it's been about two weeks since we formed our three-way love with Sunset and I believe the time has come… to make you mine." Flash said before taking off all his clothes becoming naked.

Celestia gasps upon seeing Flash's hard penis being about eleven-inch-tall and big, probably a little bigger than her husband's dick when they had sex.

"Flash, does this mean…?" Celestia paused shock.

"Yep, I'm about to turn in my V-card to you." Flash revealed as he walks to her with a handsome, pervert smile.

"And I take it Sunset is okay with this?" Celestia asked with a lustful smirk.

"Who else gave me the idea about your favorite cake." Flash asked rhetorically.

"I was actually hoping Sunset would be your first time, but to hear her gladly letting me have yours instead makes feel glad that I have a great daughter like her." Celestia smiled as she starts taking off her clothes.

"Think of it as a Mother's Day present from both of us." Flash mentioned.

"But Mother's Day was last month." Celestia pointed out.

"Consider this a special late Mother's Day event!" Flash said as Celestia just finish dressing herself fully nude and the two pull to each other for a heated kiss.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene: Scroll Down to Skip it)**

The kiss became more passionate as ever as they push their tongues into each other like they're wrestling for dominates and Flash's tongue is winning not that Celestia minds, he move his hands around her back while the older woman lover wraps her arms around his neck and pushes him into the kiss more. The blue hair boy's hands then went down to her large perfectly round ass giving them a firm squeeze that made Celestia moan in the kiss and lifts her up little as her legs wraps around him in response as the penis has made contact rubbing on the pussy.

"Please Flash, give it to me now!" Celestia begged.

"I'm sorry, what is it you wanted me to give you?" Flash asked playfully.

"Your cock, I've been so lonely without a cock for years and I want your cock fucking my pussy now!" Celestia begged lustfully.

"Then you shall have it, my beloved Sun Queen!" Flash declared.

"(Sun Queen? I like the sound of that.)" Celestia thought smiled as she is dropped on the bed as the impact made her breasts bounces crazy.

Flash gets on top holding himself up with his hands on Celestia's massive boobs using them as support and grope them too while position his big cock right at the entrance of her pink lower lips.

"You ready to feel the thunder?" Flash asked.

"Bring in the storm!" Celestia nodded.

Don't need to be tell twice, Flash pushes his cock inside the small entrance forcing it to expand and tearing through the inner tunnel as he and Celestia both groans from the intense feeling of this, Flash gently pushes his penis into his lover's pussy inch by inch a little quickly and when he was almost all in he made one strong push for the tip to much contact at the end which caused jolts of pleasure going all over her body as she moans loud and her legs twitches.

"My word, it's been such a long time and it hurts, but at the same time it feels great, really great!" Celestia groaned.

"Wow, you're so tight! I can feel your pussy it trying to close itself on me!" Flash asked with a cocky tone.

"That's because it loves your cock, just as much I love you, now ravage me into your woman!" Celestia growled sexy.

"Celestia, did you just cum from my penis being inside of you!" Flash punned and starts moving his hips back and forth at a slow pace first.

The thrusting has Celestia feel that she has been bless with each thrust beginning in a powerful feeling of pleasure coursing through her whole body which is added more with Flash's hands groping her breasts around and squeezing them.

"Yes, this feels good! Go faster!" Celestia moaned.

Doing as he's told; Flash increases the speed in his thrust more that you can hear the slapping sound of their flesh hitting each other rapidly making Celestia moans exciting as she clenches onto the bed sheet in her hands and bends her legs a bit, her face have begun to look more erotic than before as she feels Flash's fucking may surpass her husband's effort in fucking. And she loves every second of it as she sticks her tongue out.

"More, fuck me more! Fuck me harder, fuck me so hard that I can't walk for the whole summer!" Celestia erotically begged.

"My God, your expression is so fucking sexy!" Flash commented groaning as he puts more strength into the thrust.

He then grabs Celestia's arms to pull her up to be on top with him at the bottom and the giant flesh orbs pressed against his face due to how heavy they can, putting them in a cowgirl position, he use his hands to move the nipples together and put them in his mouth to suck her breastmilk from both source at the same time.

"AAAAAHHHH?! Fucking my pussy is one thing, but also sucking on my breasts at the same time is much more than I can take!" Celestia moaned as her pussy cum again.

"I've been wanting to do this since we first shared our time together that day, fucking your brains out with your pussy while drinking your milk, this is a double pleasure that gets every woman excited!" Flash talked with his mouth full, not caring not about manners in this sexy case.

That's when Flash felt his penis reaching the limit of how long he can hold himself in and decided to let it all out.

"Here is comes, Celestia, my big load!" Flash cummed thrust his hip up as the dick release a big amount of white cum inside her pussy.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Your cum feels so good, it's hot and its filling me up so much!" Celestia moaned happy as she threw her head back then fell on Flash burying him in her breasts.

"Wow, this is better than I could ever hope for. This big load is sure to get me pregnant." Celestia panted.

"I'm not so sure, maybe we should be a few more just in case." Flash said.

Celestia soon realize that Flash's dick is still hard inside her pussy despite all that cum he released and knew that Flash is not done, far from it to say.

"W-Wait, I just cum as well, I at least need a little break-AAAAAHHH?!" Celestia's sentence were cut off when Flash put them into a new sex position with her laying on her side and Flash lifts one leg over his shoulder.

"A break? Please, we both know you want more without stopping!" Flash said looking down at her. Celestia's shock face soon turns back into the exciting erotically face.

"Then what are you waiting for, fuck me!" Celestia said.

The sexy pleasure goes on and on for about 49 minutes, they would go through more about six time with each doing different sex poses like the doggy style, the wheel barrel, the standing, and a few more sex poses to count, even licking and sucking each other up. And each time Flash cums more than before and Celestia do the pleasuring herself including titsblow to give Flash a little break, but that's easier said than done when you have a sexy milf as a girlfriend along with her daughter. Celestia's moaning keeps getting louder and louder that could be heard by almost the whole neighborhood and they didn't care no bit, they wanted everyone in the world to hear their love noises so they can understand how strong their love is for each other. Celestia's eyes back up almost like they rolled to the back of the head and the heat in their bodies are becoming intense they are sweating like pigs; she wraps her legs around Flash's waits not wanting to let him go and keep fucking forever if possible.

Over five minutes later and Flash's cock started to twitch harder as he continues thrusting.

"Whoa! I think a big one is coming!" Flash groaned feeling his penis reaching its limit.

"M-Me too, let's cum together! Put every last drop of your man seeds inside and make me pregnant with your child!" Celestia screamed erotically.

It took Flash every will power he can summon to keep himself from cumming so he can fuck Celestia a little more for about one minute which is more than enough for Flash.

"Celestia! Here is comes, my last big cum!" Flash groaned loud and proud as his dick cum of a big stream of white-hot liquid into Celestia sack filling it full in a matter of seconds and expanding a little as she cums at the same time mixing her love juice with his cum.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH?! Your cum feels so hot, it's burning inside of me like how hot you dick was when thrusting me!" Celestia moaned as years of joy streams down from her eyes and her back aches for a few seconds as so much of Flash cum keeps coming and some escape outside.

 **(Lemom/Sex End)**

"That was amazing, I'm sure my husband could never pleasure me this intense and all that would get me pregnant for sure." Celestia commented.

"I'm glad I can make this night special for you, Celestia. I really enjoyed every moment of this night." Flash said laying down next to her.

"That makes me so happy, and I know Sunset is going to enjoy her first time with you soon." Celestia said giving off her cute milf smile.

"This means I'm no longer a virgin, and I have you to thank for that." Flash smiled as he cuddled himself closer to her as he smooths his face on her breasts.

"And I'm a woman once again with you as my man I can love forever, thank you." Celestia said as she brings his face up to hers and they kiss again for a few seconds or maybe more before they call it the night as Celestia turns off the light and they both slept to dreamland.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Flash and Celestia have took their love relationship to the next level after having a great cake for dinner and man, did they go wild together with Flash now becoming a man that night and soon he'll get to share this awesome-sexy experience with Sunset in the chapter. And if the mother is this wild when having sex, then I wonder what the daughter will be like when she finally has her turn and later all three lovers will come together for a major fun of sex!**

 **Flash will have two Sun women of beauty in his love life and he couldn't for a better life than this.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Sentry Deflowering the Sun Daughter!**

"Hmm…" Sunset smiled as she looks out the window of the sweet shop, Sugarcube Corner hanging out with her friends.

However, while Sunset has been doing her best to focus on conversation with her friends like talking about the stunt show she, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie went to last night which was amazing and extreme even more than Rainbow Dash can handle, her mind has been focusing on one thing only.

Flash Sentry's dick.

It was only yesterday that she returned last night home seeing Flash and Celestia sleeping together in the bed naked, and what made her turn on more was seeing them still connected of Flash's dick inside her mom's pussy despite being asleep. She had wet dreams of Flash fucking her senselessly when she went to sleep and she still thinks about the sex she's going to have with her man soon after school, even thinking about her sexy-handsome Flash and feeling his dick in her is causing her to rub her fingers on her panties against her pussy making her moan a bit.

"Oh, I wish we can do it now." Sunset whispered to herself.

"So, what was your favorite part of the stunt show, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked, but Sunset didn't answer her mind was elsewhere.

"SUNSET! RAINBOW DASH ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Pinkie yelled in Sunset's ear snapping her out of her sex fantasies.

"Oh, sorry, what was the question?" Sunset asked.

"I was asking what was your favorite part about the stunt show?" Rainbow Dash repeated the question.

"Well, huh… I like the way he rides his motorcycle like he's been keeping his bike in top shape." Sunset said nervously.

"Well, duh, that his one and only motorcycle he ever rode on his very first stunt show and the bike hasn't let him down yet." Rainbow Dash smirked.

Applejack is the only one who notice the strange behavior Sunset has been doing for a little while after they got here and saw the expression on her face which was a little weird.

"Oh, Applejack, didn't you say you needed help with the harvest at your farm today?" Fluttershy asked as she just remembered.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you guys would help me out a bit since Big Mac hasn't fully recover yet." Applejack asked.

"I suppose I can clear my schedule for the afternoon." Rarity said.

"Sure, I got the day off today." Pinkie nodded.

"I got nothing else to do, and I hope you better prepare my "usual" payment." Rainbow Dash narrowed one eye at the cowgirl.

"Hehe, don't worry, Rainbow Dash. You'll get it." Applejack chuckled. She also thought this would be the perfect opportunity to get some answers out of Sunset.

 **(Sweet Apple Acres)**

"Hmm, nothing beats the awesome drink that is the Apple Cider, which is good for any occasion, except for breakfast." Rainbow Dash bragged as she drinks her bottle of Apple Cinder while her friends are also taking a little break from gathering so much apples.

"So, you say that every time you get your hand on one bottle." Applejack chuckled.

"Because your family makes these bad boys and it's true!" Rainbow Dash said.

Applejack look at Sunset enjoying her own drink feeling a little relax, she believes now would be a good time to pop up the question before it's too late.

"Hey Sunset, are you feeling alright?" Applejack asked.

"Huh?" Sunset confused.

"You seem to be… off some reason like what happened in math." Applejack pointed out.

"What do you mean, I answered the question right." Sunset shrugged.

"I know, but what I'm taking about is that you have mind on something else entirely that nearly got you in trouble with Mr. Cranky." Applejack stated.

"Oh my, is there something going on, darling?" Rarity asked a little worry.

"Guys, nothing bad is going on with me, but I get the feeling something good is gonna happen soon." Sunset giggled with her cheeks blushing.

"Is this about finally giving up your virginity to Flash?" Pinkie asked out loud causing Sunset to spit her drink out and the others gasping.

"How do you know that?!" Sunset asked panicking.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie shrugged and winked at the readers.

"Sunset… is that true?" Rarity asked.

"Well, huh… yes…" Sunset confessed knowing she couldn't hide this from her friend, let just hope they don't find out that Flash is also dating her mom too. At least not yet.

"Well, about damn time you two turn in each other's v-cards." Rainbow Dash said casually as she drinks her bottle again.

"Rainbow Dash, how could you be so calm about Sunset having her first sex?" Fluttershy asked shock.

"Oh, come on, we all know that Sunset and Flash are totally meant for each other and they would get married one day then start a family. So, it's no surprise that they would start having sex together." Rainbow Dash stated.

"We just didn't expect them to do it so soon, especially when we're about to become seniors after summer break." Twilight said freaking out a bit.

"Guys, I promise you, Flash and I have already worked out the details and I have already got myself birth-control pills." Sunset showed her friends the capsules of pills.

"Oh, I guess if you're already prepared then we don't have to worry about it. Much…" Twilight said.

"Even though YOU wanted to be first of us to have give up your v-card to Timber Spruce." Rainbow Dash teased causing Twilight's face to turn a purple shade of red.

"W-What, don't be silly, Timber and I have other things to do before we can decide on that." Twilight stuttered as she presses her fingers together nervously.

"I'm still waiting for me and Cheese Sandwich to have our "Fuck Fun" together." Pinkie blurted out as she juggles seven apples.

"Okay, okay, so you and Flash are about to hit it off like a couple of horses on mating season." Applejack considered this to be okay.

"Thanks for understanding, guys. I just wanted to show my love to Flash so much that I can't contain my excitement." Sunset smiled.

"At least try to hold it in until you two are alone." Applejack advised.

"Don't worry, my mom is going to sleepover at my aunt Luna's house for some sister bonding they haven't done in a while, so we got the house all to ourselves." Sunset mentioned, though that's mostly true as Celestia is also Flash's lover and knows them about to have their first sex.

"Then let's make it a toast! To Sunset becoming a woman!" Rainbow Dash raised her bottle.

"To Sunset!" The Rainboom cheered and Sunset smiles of the great support and raises her bottle.

"Though, just make sure to see a doctor… just in case the pills don't work." Twilight advised whispering to Sunset in the ear as she just rolls her eyes.

Then Sunset felt a vibration in the pocket of her jacket, she took out her phone seeing she got a text from Flash and reads it.

"Oh, interesting." Sunset grinned.

"I take it Flash is ready for your little "pleasuring" time?" Rarity guessed seeing the look on Sunset's face.

"You could say that." Sunset said before putting her phone away.

"Well I think we can do a few more trees before we call it a day." Applejack said as the others agree.

 **(Early Morning)**

Flash slowly opens the door of Sunset's room seeing her laying on her bed peacefully, looking at the time on his phone and walk toward the bed knowing she's going to enjoy this. Sunset' slowly turns over with her face facing Flash and opening her eyes with a sexy smile on her face as she was expecting her Knight to come here.

"Glad I don't have to keeping waiting for too long." Sunset said.

"Believe me, the waiting is going to be worth it." Flash smirked as he removes the bedsheet revealing Sunset birthday suit in all its glory.

"Already prepared, I see." Flash commented as he crawls over her as Sunset sat herself up.

"I couldn't stop thinking about the fucking you're going to give and didn't bother to wear my pajama at all last night." Sunset explained.

"Well then, let's get started." Flash declared as he and Sunset start their heated kissing.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene Alert: Scroll Down to Skip it)**

The passionate kiss between the teen lovers is just like before or perhaps it's more heated and sexier consider Sunset is about to have her first sex with Flash and wonder how he'll please her so much like how he pleased her mom. They move their tongues toward each other to wrestle for dominate in the mouth as they swirl around licking each other, Sunset already knew Flash is better with his tongue then she is as they kiss like this before and never gets tire of it as she wraps her arms around his neck and head to pull him in more. Flash wraps his arms around Sunset's waist and back to pull her body closer and pressing her huge boobs against his chest to feeling the soft-firm orbs of flesh that turns him on every time he looks at her and Celestia, he decided to make this more intense by groping her perfectly round butt giving them a good squeeze that causes her to gasps while moaning in the kiss.

"Flash, you naughty boy!" Sunset commented.

"Can't help it when I got two sexy girls with overwhelming sexy bodies." Flash pointed out.

They continue kissing for a few more minutes until Flash felt something wet and it isn't coming from their below parts, he stops the kissing as he looks down a little surprise to see Sunset's breasts are linking milk on his chest.

"Looks like someone is getting excited." Flash said lifting her breasts up a little.

"It would seem my boobs links milk whenever I get very, very erotic." Sunset explained while blushing.

"Then I better do something about it." Flash started groping the two large boobs, giving them a nice squeeze and moving them around that make Sunset moans a little louder.

Sunset loves the way Flash handle her breasts with those strong hands of his and can feel more milk overflowing inside them, she pulls Flash's head closer to them hoping he would drink her breasts a little empty. Flash understand this and latch his mouth on both nipples at the same time know this would please Sunset very much making her face erotically happy as he drinks the milk slippering every ounce he can into his mouth and down his throat. Sunset moans like crazy enjoying her breasts being drink by her lover and feel her nipples twitching a bit.

"F-Flash, I think my breasts are about to CUUMMM!" Sunset moaned loud as her breasts starts squirting out more milk and Flash does his best to drink more until he lets the nipples go letting out a little more of the breastmilk out.

"Wow, you held quite a load." Flash commented whipping a milk drop from his lips.

"Oh, I'm sure you have a big load yourself down there." Sunset pointed at Flash's 11-inch penis standing up and pressing the length on her pussy.

"You ready?" Flash asked.

"I was born ready!" Sunset smirked.

Without needed to be told, Flash pushes his dick into the entrance of Sunset's pussy forcing the tiny hole to widen for the big meat pole causing her to squeal in pain as he push his dick all the way inside, the tip touch the end causing Sunset to moan from the jolt pleasure and blooding coming out of the blood.

"Fuck… you're even bigger than I hoped!" Sunset said erotically.

"Yeah, really made your mom her day and you feel a little tighter than her." Flash groaned staying like this for a ten more seconds and he start thrusting his hips.

A little slow at first as he wanted his girlfriend to get use to having this big cock inside rubbing through her pussy and to savor the pain being turned to pleasure soon as each impact cause her huge boobs to bounce a little.

"Come on, Flash, fuck me harder. Faster!" Sunset demanded.

Flash smirks doing what he's told and increase the speed of his thrust and put some power into the smacking making Sunset moan more and her face becoming more erotic with her breasts bouncing more wildly too, she wraps her legs around Flash's waist so that she doesn't let him go not that he was gonna cum outside at all.

"Fuck me, Flash! Fuck me harder! God, this is WAY better than anything else I do!" Sunset moaned crazy.

"Wow, I don't think Celestia was this wild when we did it together." Flash compared how Sunset's erotic side is a little more intense to Celestia's.

"Fuck with the talking and get back to fucking me!" Sunset demanded before pushing herself forward to force Flash down and her being on top.

"We're gonna fuck so much that you'll be completely drain and I might be able to walk for days!" Sunset smacked her hips down hard causing more pleasure jolts to course throughout her body making her and Flash moan together.

Sunset held herself up using her hands on Flash's chest as he stares at her breasts swinging back and forth feeling little drips of her breastmilk coming out, not being able to contain himself as he latch his hands on the breasts squeezing them hard forcing some more milk to come out. This cause Sunset to moan more with an erotic smile on her face, she loves how Flash is being creative and can feel his hips thrusting to match hers as she smacks her ass harder. They go on this fucking position for 50 minutes and they still are going wild.

"Oh, Sunset, I think I'm about to cum!" Flash warned.

"Me too, baby! Let's cum together!" Sunset said.

"In that case…" Flash smirked.

Before Sunset could react, Flash flips the role with him being on top again, turning around Sunset with her back to his face, and hold Sunset up using his hands on her breasts groping them more and milk coming out again as he stands up too.

"Hey Sunset, look out the window." Flash ordered as he turns around while still fucking Sunset.

Sunset did as she was told and became amaze upon seeing out of her window is the sun raising from the horizon signaling a good morning to her.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Sunset commented moaning.

"I knew fucking my Sunset during a 'Sunrise' was a great idea!" Flash groaned as he can feel his cock throbbing and let out the big load of cum inside Sunset's pussy.

"AAAAHHH?! You're hot cum is bursting inside me!" Sunset moaned her pussy cum too along with her breasts squirting out more milk wildly.

 **(Lemon/Sex End)**

The two newly developed lovers are laying on the bed with cum and breastmilk staining the sheets though they didn't care as Flash holds her from behind in his arms while Sunset looks out the window seeing the sun for a little while longer.

"You know, whenever I see the sunrise it always makes me think of mom." Sunset smiled.

"I'm seeing that too, now you're a fully-grown woman." Flash said.

"And I have my man to thank for, everything I hope for as come true thanks to you." Sunset said before they kiss each other.

"So, it's morning, we should get breakfast." Flash said.

"How about a shower first. Together" Sunset suggested.

"Oh, I like to start the day with that." Flash smirked as he picks up Sunset bride style and carry her to the shower.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Sunset has finally gotten her moment with Flash giving up her virginity to him and they had one heck of sex session in the early morning, Flash wanted to give Sunset a good fucking and wanting her to enjoy the sunrise at the same time which is what was in the text he sent her earlier. Now Flash has two beautiful Sun women in his life and he's gonna do the best he can to give them a happy life with him, including giving them some good fucking too!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Old Gal Learning New Tricks from the Young**

It's been one week since Flash took Sunset's virginity that early in the morning and the three lovers have been closer than ever before making love to each other whenever they can, meaning almost all the time in the day and night, but they also get breaks for a day or two from having sex though still tease each other's urges for a little fun.

"Hey, Sunset?" Flash said.

"What?" Sunset responded lazily.

"How bored are you feeling right now?" Flash asked.

"Pretty bored that I have no idea what to do now." Sunset answered.

"Me too, for some reason I don't feel like doing anything at all." Flash groaned.

Flash and Sunset are currently laying on the large couch of the living while watching some TV though there doesn't appear to be anything good or funny on at the time, the lovers are just on the couch lazily acting like it's Sunday or some other days feeling like not doing anything today, but a certain mother lover wouldn't have that.

"Come on, you two, it's a beautiful day with outside and we still have two months of summer vacation left." Celestia pointed out as she opens the curtains letting in the sunlight through the window.

"Sorry mom, guess all the excitement in us just aren't interested in doing anything today." Sunset said.

"Surely there must be something you want to do today, anything you haven't done before?" Celestia asked.

"Hmm, actually, now that I think about it… I never really try skateboarding before." Flash confessed.

"Really? I thought you did consider the rock look you always do." Sunset surprised.

"Hey, just because I pull off the rock look doesn't mean I know how to skateboard. I watch some guys or girls skateboard at times but never try it myself." Flash explained.

"Then I think I know what we're going to do today: Flash is gonna learn how to skateboard!" Sunset declared as she stands up.

"Well, I guess today would be a good day to learn about skateboarding and who knows, maybe I'll even show up Rainbow Dash." Flash interested on today's activate and thinking about making Rainbow Dash a little jealous of his skills.

"Do you mind if I come along, I already finished watering and checking on the flowers in the backyard and my schedule is quite empty for the rest of the day." Celestia asked.

"Sure, why not." Sunset shrugged.

 **(Skate Park)**

Flash, Sunset, and Celestia have arrive to the Canterlot City Skate Part where will those come here with their skateboards, rolling skates, scooters, and bikes to have fun on the ram and perform some awesome tricks to show off to their friends. It's also where the skate repairing shop is for fixing up the skates that got broken or replace some broken wheels with fresh new ones.

"Wow, this place is packed." Flash commented.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash brings me here sometime to watch her do some skating tricks." Sunset mentioned.

"Have you ever tried skating before?" Flash asked curious.

"A little, Rainbow Dash taught me a few things after I mastered the basic though I don't come here offend because I was never that into skating anyway." Sunset explained.

"I'm very excited to see you two shred this park as the skaters would say, and I'm going to record the whole thing too!" Celestia pulled out her phone from her breasts, setting it on camera recording.

"Did you just pulled your phone out of your breasts?" Sunset asked.

"Yes, I got it from an anime show on YouTube and thought it would be a good idea since the pockets of the pants I'm wearing today is a little tight." Celestia explained.

"I guess that's understandable since it makes you sexier." Flash flirted gently touching Celestia's breast while making sure nobody is watching this.

"Thank you, sweetie, I thought you might like it." Celestia giggled and she kiss him on the lips and Flash kissed her back as it last for a few seconds.

"Okay, you two, let's get this skating lesson done and rock this joint!" Sunset excited.

Sunset starts by teaching Flash how to stand on a skateboard while it moves and keeping his balance which was difficult for the blue-haired high schooler as he slip off the board and fell on the ground either on his back or face a few times until Flash finally got the standing down, now the tricky part is moving the board to where he wants to go like left or right. It was hard for Flash to make the board turn as he kept crashing into other skaters and fell off the board as well, but Flash kept trying with Sunset giving him a few pointers and he manage to move the board around in circles.

"Okay, Flash, now let see how well you do going down this slop and across the field to the other side." Sunset worried a little but believe her boyfriend will be fine.

"Here goes nothing." Flash determined and skate down the slop and start skating through the park carefully not hitting any other skates and even slide on the bars before reaching to the other side and jump on the edge.

"Awesome! Did you see that? I did it!" Flash cheered.

"Way to go, Flash!" Sunset shouted in joy.

"Well done, Flash, I knew you could get the hang of it!" Celestia smiled proud of her young lover.

"Thanks, wasn't sure if I was gonna make it. Now let see how far I can do." Flash smriekd.

He skated down the slop again and started to perform some easy tricks like flipping his skateboard with a single jump, he skate up the slop and did a air jump like a surfer at the beach, spins around, slide on metal fence again, some other tricks Flash seem to be getting the hang of. Sunset soon join in on the fun as the couple skate their way through the park together as some of the other skaters cheer for the two seeing how great their doing, especially Celestia who is still recording everything on the two.

"Wow, those two are doing amazing together!" Celestia commented as she back away to get a better angel.

But she failed to notice an unused skateboard behind and when she steps on it, the board started moving rolling down the slop with Celestia as she screams for her life while skating through the park. Celestia try her best to keep herself from falling off even though she wanted to get off the board it was difficult as she was moving too fast for her to control the movements of the board, she went up about 20 feet in the air and goes back down riding through the park again and dodging the other skaters begging for help.

"Huh, I didn't know Celestia can ride a skateboard." Flash surprised seeing his Milf lover skating like a pro.

"That's because she doesn't!" Sunset panicked before riding after her mom with Flash behind her.

Celestia continue screaming as she somehow skated her way out of the park and headed through the street, Sunset and Flash skate after her the best they can though Celestia's struggle on the board knocking down trashcans and other stuff from the neighborhood. They young couple dodge and jump over the obstacle not taking their eyes of Celestia or else they might lose her, it took them three blocks but they were able to catch up to Celestia though Flash quickly notice two mover men moving a large couch out of a building ahead.

"Okay, Celestia, on the count of three: we're gonna jump over that couch!" Flash planned.

"What, are you crazy?!" Celestia panicked.

"I know it's dangerous, but we're gonna have to do it." Sunset pointed out they don't have a choice.

Celestia gulps and nodded nervously willing to give this crazy idea a try.

"Okay, 1… 2… 3!" Flash signaled and the three lovers quickly jump over the couch while their skateboards went under. They land on their skateboard continue moving forward while the mover men were confused of what just happened.

"We did it? We actually did that!" Celestia cheered.

"See, I knew it would work out." Flash said.

"Yeah, now let stop and-STAIRWAY AHEAD!" Sunset shouted and pointed at the down stairway.

"Alright, grab our hands, Celestia because we're going to do the rail slide!" Flash said holding out his hand to her.

Celestia nod and hold both Flash and Sunset's hands making sure her grip on them is not too lightly to easily let go or too tightly to accidently hurt their hands. On Flash's signal, they jump together in a single line m to ride down the bar-fence of the stairs as made sure to not to lose their balance for the stairway is about 30 feet down, once they reach the end they jump off and bounce on a few outdoor tables of some small restaurants while they apologize to some people. Including those being Sunset's friends, the Mane 7 who were surprise and shock.

"Huh, was that Principal Celestia skateboarding with Sunset and Flash?" Applejack asked surprise.

"Yep, that was them." Pinkie answered.

"Whoa, I didn't know Principal Celestia could skate like that!" Rainbow Dash amazed.

"I thought Sunset said that she wasn't going to do anything today." Rarity confused.

"We'll they're clearly doing something now and I'm going to see to the end!" Rainbow Dash said running off to the lover skaters.

"Hey, wait for us!" Pinkie called out and the five friends soon ran after their rainbow-haired friend.

Back the three lovers, are still skating while Celestia started shouting in excitement as she has never felt so alive in her life.

"I never felt so alive in my life!" Celestia excited.

"Glad you're enjoying this, mom. And it looks like there aren't any more trouble ahead." Sunset checked making sure there aren't any trouble.

"That's great, just one quick question: how do you stop?" Celestia asked, ready to get off the board now.

"Oh, that's easy, you just lean the back of the board back like you're hitting a break in a car." Sunset explained.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Celestia did what Sunset told her, and the skateboard stop, and Celestia launch herself smacking her face against a window like a cartoon.

"Uh, maybe you should've done it when you're slowing down." Sunset chuckled.

"Good to know." Celestia said and pull her face off the window.

"But you got to admit, that was pretty awesome seeing you skate like that." Flash complimented.

"You better believe it was!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she and the others caught up to them.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" Sunset asked.

"Well, we were hanging out at Applejack's farm walking through the apple trees when all the sudden Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle came driving a tracker going out of control! Applejack, Rainbow Das, and Rarity had to work fast on stopping the tracker and the little girls were in big trouble, but not too much trouble since no one got hurt though they're gonna have to do the chores around the farm and then we decided to come out here walking around town then had a little snack when all the sudden you guys came bouncing on our table and Rainbow Dash ran after you guys, so did we and here we are." Pinkie answered in a fast pace that everyone almost understands all that.

"Well, that's interesting." Flash commented.

"Are you okay, Miss Celestia?" Fluttershy asked concern.

"I'm fine, Fluttershy, riding a skateboard for the first time in my life felt exciting and thrilling!" Celestia answered.

"That's exactly how I felt when I first ride my skateboard, it was awesome!" Rainbow Dash bragged.

"Oh, I just realize that this skateboard must've belonged to someone back at the skate part, I should probably return it." Celestia said as she picks up the skateboard.

"Why not ride to the park, it's a lot faster and I'm sure you want to experience the ride just a little longer." Rainbow Dash winked.

"Hmm, you know what… I think I will." Celesita smiled.

"But first, you need protection." Sunset handed her mom a helmet, knees and shoulder pads.

"Right, safety first." Celestia chuckled.

"We'll follow you in the car." Twilight said since she and the others don't skate like the.

Soon, Flash, Sunset, Celestia, and the other Mane 7 will made their way back to the skating park where a big crowd of skaters have gathered around cheering for Celestia on the awesome tricks and moves she did earlier, even though they were accidents but they didn't care. When Celestia wanted to return the skateboard to the skater, he said that she can keep it since he's getting a new one for his birthday next week.

"Alright everyone, it's time for a big skateboarding party!" Pinkie announced as she pulls put a big radio from her hair and start playing the music which everyone likes and started having fun with a little dancing and more skating in the park.

"Oh yeah, this is AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash skated through the park and jump high from a ram almost like she's flying.

"YA-HOO!" Celestia cheered while doing the half-pipe slide on the edge of the slop before going down joined by Sunset.

"Man, I don't I've seen Celestia this excited and happy besides being at school." Applejack commented.

"Trust me, Celestia would want to be out of the office to avoid the hard stacks of paperwork." Flash chuckled.

 **(Later)**

"Phew, I don't I have ever been this exhausted from having fun like this." Celestia sighed as she sits on the couch.

"Yeah, things can be intense for older people like you." Flash teased earning a playfully punch from Celestia.

"Well, I'm going to cook dinner since mom is too tired to do anything right now after I take a quick shower." Sunset volunteered and made her way upstairs for that shower.

"I bet you wish you could've done something like skateboarding when you were our age, huh?" Flash asked.

"I guess you could say that, Luna was always the more exciting one and we always had each other's backs though she always wanted to do things her way like the time she forgot to put on sunscreen and got a very bad sunburn." Celestia recalled laughing a bit.

"That's funny, but I don't think it's as funny as Sunset told me the time you suck at reading maps and got lost in the woods… not to mention being afraid of chickens." Flash laughed.

"Hey, those chickens get really violent when being provoked." Celestia protested. They share a laugh and Celestia leans onto Flash's shoulder.

"I don't think I would ever experience the joy of doing something like skateboard or the blissful pleasure of sex with you if you never existed." Celestia said.

"Well, I'm here and all that happened and we're going to do more together." Flash said leaning his face closer to Celestia.

"That's what I'm counting on." Celestia smiled before they kiss each other on the lips.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, Celestia certainly has become a new skater thanks to the unexpected skateboard that just happen to be there where she would ride it by accident and suddenly become a pro, I got that idea from the Extreme Goofy Movie when Goofy suddenly became a pro skater. Like the old saying goes about never stop learning no matter how old you get, especially when it comes to Flash having some sex time with her and Sunset.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
